Ravenhill Wikia
This page is provided to the Ravenhill Wikia Guild (RWG) to provide information about the guild or other information as they desire. In view of wiki philosophy it is a public space. = Welcome to the Ravenhill Wikia Guild (RWG)! = Introduction We are a very active, English-speaking, international guild. We cooperate to play the guild quests (“lilies”) each week, but do not actively compete for the shield every time. (We do love to compete, though, and are the proud owners of 24 shields so far!) If we sound like the guild for you, please leave a message on Zephyr’s wall here on the wiki or in the Chat section below. We are fairly full, but openings do arise from time to time. One of our aims is to provide good levels of activity 24 hours a day for our members around the globe. To this end, we would particularly welcome people who play outside American time zones. General info We’re a very friendly and relaxed bunch here, so hopefully it won’t take you long to feel right at home! Don’t hesitate to ask questions—nothing is too stupid, we love to help! Use the button at the bottom left of the Chat tab to request lives. Request as often as you can—it helps members earn doves, and earns points for the guild. We send one of three weapons (bulb horn, stone flame, mirror) back and forth to each other as often as possible for the same reasons—doves for members, points for the guild. Please request those weapons whenever you can. Don’t hesitate to request anything else you actually need, too, of course! Collectors’ Coop ''' We also have a group within the guild called the Collectors’ Coop (CC). The people in this group (27 at present) have each selected one collection to combine over and over to work towards the higher rewards available for doing this. At present, rewards increase after you have combined a collection 15 times, then move to maximum-level rewards after you have combined a collection 100 times. So this is a long-term project, and a bit of a gamble given that MyTona makes continual changes to the game! If you stay in our guild a little while and seem to be a regular contributor, we will invite you to join the CC. If you decide to do so, you will choose one collection not previously selected by another member as your exclusive collection. Everyone in the CC will send you everything they have for your collection, and in return, you will send them everything you can for their chosen collections. You can see the collections chosen so far below. It will be up to you whether you join the CC or not—whatever suits your style of play. Some members prefer to gather collections in their own way. You do not have to be super active to join, just a regular player. We ask that you hold off joining until you feel confident that you will be sticking with this game and our guild. We love to be generous, and if we send someone lots of items for their collection, and then they soon leave the game, it spoils that collection for a future member. '''Membership policy Up until now (March 2019), our guild has always been very generous in allowing players to remain inactive for long periods before deleting them. However, we are now a busy guild with very few openings for new members. So, our current policy is that players who are inactive for longer than one week will be in danger of deletion to make way for new members. If you know you will be absent for some reason, please let us know and we will be sure not to delete you. And if you become inactive for some unforeseeable reason and get deleted, please reapply to join, either through the game or by leaving a message for us on the wiki. Be a part of a fun and creative guild Guild members have created games such as Circle pass and Gift chain. We enjoy discussions and friendships worldwide. COLLECTOR’S COOP UpdatePics Doctor’s Past (Amy) medal (Theater) Bessie: 0, 2, 6, 0, 0 5/7 Cheezer: 0, 12, 1, 0, 0 3/7 DystopianMe: 0,40,1,0,0 LilyLuna: 0, 0, 2, 3, 3 19/7 Sootiesmom: 0-1-4-0-0 15/8 Vovo4and2: 0, 1, 0, 0, 1 Dee: 0, 5, 0, 0, 2 Zephyr: 2 medals, 18 marriage records, 2 photos 6/9 Test of Courage (Bess) Cheezer: 6, 37, 11, 18, 14 3/7 DystopianMe 6,32,1,77,18 LilyLuna: 11, 35, 18, 8, 4 19/7 Smom: 6 donkeys, 2 cards, 12 dolls, 9 bells, 9 clubs. 5/18 Sootiesmom: 24-35-26-31-11 15/8 Vovo4and2: 8, 19, 5, 7, 12 Dee: 2, 16, 0, 3, 9 Zephyr: 14 donkeys, 107 cards, 34 dolls, 22 bells, 25 clubs 6/9 Restoring the Theater (Caron) Bessie: 1, 4, 0, 0, 0 5/7 Cheezer: 2, 5, 2, 2, 0 3/7 Vovo4and2: 0, 2, 4, 0, 0 Dee: 0, 2, 3, 0, 0 Zephyr: 10 candles, 4 plays 6/9 Duelists (Celia) Bessie: 4, 6, 8, 19, 2 5/7 Cheezer: 5, 16, 7, 41, 2 3/7 Dee: 0, 2, 0, 31, 3 Leesee: 25-9-1-28-23 LilyLuna: 3, 11, 19, 41, 10 19/7 Sootiesmom: 4-2-13-36-3 15/8 Vovo4and2: 0, 6, 10, 14, 0 Zephyr: 22 pictures, 39 codes, 16 requests, 110 cases, 23 bands 6/9 Suspect’s Ring (Cheezer) Bessie: 4, 10, 0, 3, 11 5/7 LilyLuna: 3, 36, 0, 1, 1 19/7 Sootiesmom: 1-50-2-0-0 15/8 Vovo4and2: 0, 10, 3, 0, 11 Dee: 0, 6, 0, 0, 9 Zephyr: 0 loupes, 43 scales, 1 clamp, 1 torch, 19 tweezers 6/9 Trap for Monsters (Cindy) Bessie: none :( 5/7 Cheezer: 0, 1, 0, 0, 0 3/7 LilyLuna: 0, 1, 0, 0, 0 19/7 Vovo4and2: 0, 0, 0, 0, 0 Dee: 0, 4, 0, 0, 0 Zephyr: 27 alloys, 0 net, 7 tool kits 6/9 Studying the Darkness (Daisy) Bessie: 0, 34, 12, 4, 1 5/7 Cheezer: 4, 41, 13, 8, 5 3/7 LilyLuna: 6, 57, 21, 1, 11 19/7 Sootiesmom: 30-41-9-9-4 15/8 Vovo4and2: 6, 14, 9, 0, 3 Dee: 0, 16, 5, 0, 2 Zephyr: 13 lists, 117 chronicles, 61 Monstrologies, 17 books, 35 newspapers 7/9 Leesee: 3-37-5-11-5 Biography of a Star (Dee) Bessie: 3, 3, 0, 4, 0 5/7 Cheezer: 2, 8, 2, 0, 0 3/7 LilyLuna: 7, 5, 0, 12, 0 19/7 Sootiesmom: 0-1-0-5-0 15/8 Vovo4and2: 1, 0,1, 3, 0 Zephyr: 12 paper and pen, 27 cakes, 0 photo of house, 9 photos of theater, 0 certificate 7/9 Thunder and Lightning (Dragon) Bessie: 14, 0, 0, 0, 8 5/7 Cheezer: 18, 1, 3, 1, 18 3/7 LilyLuna: 32, 1, 0, 0, 20 19/7 Sootiesmom: 26-0-0-1-19 15/8 Vovo4and2: 9, 0, 0, 0, 4 Dee: 9, 0, 0, 0, 10 Zephyr: 16 splinters, 2 window panes, 1 candlestick, 25 nails 7/9 Dangerous Trip (DystopianM) Bessie: 1, 0, 0, 0, 0 5/7 Cheezer: 0, 2, 7, 0, 1 3/7 Vovo4and2: 0, 8, 0, 0, 0 Dee: 0..... Zephyr: 0 suits, 0 scent concealers, 0 binoculars, 0 camera, 0 backpacks 7/9 Search for the Actress (Grayson) Bessie: 2, 5, 0, 4, 3 5/7 Cheezer: 0, 9, 4, 6, 0 3/7 LilyLuna: 0, 0, 1, 0, 2 19/7 SootiesMom: 2-0-2-1-0 15/8 Vovo4and2: 0, 2, 1, 0, 1 Dee: 0, 2, 0, 2, 2 Zephyr: 18 diadems, 9 shoes, 11 bottles, 6 rings 7/9 Paying for Help (Jen) comb (Theater) Bessie: 4, 0, 0, 1, 0 Cheezer: 4, 9, 1, 2, 0 3/7 Vovo4and2: 0, 1, 0, 0, 0 Dee: 0, 3, 0, 3, 0 Zephyr: 0 mirrors, 0 bracelet 7/9 Helping the Needy (Jo) Bessie: 18, 6, 3 0, 6 5/7 Cheezer: 5, 8, 1, 0, 16 3/7p LilyLuna: 31, 0, 1, 2, 12 19/7 SootiesMom: 22-4-3-0-31 15/8 Vovo4and2: 6, 3, 0, 1, 12 Dee: 4, 1, 0, 0, 9 Zephyr: 36 ragout, 33 keys, 2 baskets, 4 mop and buckets, 51 books 7/9 Gentleman with the Mark (Kiki) Dee: 19, 1, 0, 1, 1 Sootiesmom: 26-7-4-3-25 15/8 Zephyr: 132 pins, 38 cages, 18 purses, 29 canes, 33 guns 11/9 Memories of the Darkness (Leesee) Zephyr: 122 soldiers, 6 oil paints, 12 rings, 19 meringues, 68 knifes 11/9 Mysterious Lady (Lu) Bessie: 1, 5, 5, 13, 4 5/7 Cheezer: 2, 4, 13, 15, 3 3/7 LilyLuna: 6, 7, 6, 37, 0 19/7 SootiesMom: 2-4-0-57-0 15/8 Vovo4and2: 5, 3, 11, 2, 0 Dee: 3, 1, 12, 10, 0 Zephyr: 14 shawls, 0 pearls, 28 fans, 35 feathers, 0 hair sticks 11/9 Scandalous Article (Luci) Bessie: 12, 1, 4, 3, 15 5/7 Cheezer: 8, 8, 6, 2, 18 3/7 LilyLuna: 31, 22, 22, 0, 24 19/7 SootiesMom: 25-15-10-2-22 15/8 Vovo4and2: 11, 8, 4, 1, 11 Dee: 9, 3, 4, 0, 14 Zephyr: 60 newspaper pages, 44 directories, 28 photographs, 15 topaz, 53 cameras 11/9 Ravenhill Rose (Mcal) Bessie: 5, 4, 28, 15, 7 5/7 Cheezer: 24, 11, 46, 13, 9 3/7 LilyLuna: 14, 18, 63, 22, 42 19/7 SootiesMom: 8-17-48-10-10 15/8 Vovo4and2: 13, 13, 21, 7, 6 Dee: 10, 4, 17, 3, 5 Zephyr: 48 shields, 8 articles, 100 chests, 37 notes, 18 boxes 11/9 Leesee: 3-7-50-3-7 Mystery of the Mark (Melissa) Bessie: 16, 4, 0, 0, 14 5/7 Cheezer: 32, 13, 4, 3, 12 3/7 LilyLuna: 33, 6, 4, 3, 7 19/7 SootiesMom: 21-7-2-2-20 15/8 Vovo4and2: 30, 11, 0, 8, 8 Dee: 26, 1, 0, 5, 1 Zephyr: 83 cards, 46 signs and symbols, 8 manuscripts, 12 pétanque balls, 36 toys 7/7 Incident in the Hospital (Michelle) Bessie: 0, 1, 1, 5, 2 5/7 Cheezer: 2, 1, 1, 12, 2 3/7 LilyLuna: 0, 0, 1, 19, 5 19/7 SootiesMom: 0-0-2-54-1 15/8 Vovo4and2: 5, 3, 0, 11, 4 Dee: 1, 0, 3, 8, 1 Zephyr: 6 coats, 1 log, 2 teas, 34 hairpins, 25 drawings 20/7 Search for Jerry (Mphf) Bessie: 15, 11, 43, 12, 2 5/7 Cheezer: 15, 1, 38, 9, 5 3/7 LilyLuna: 15, 22, 37, 9, 0 19/7 SootiesMom: 20-31-38-21-10 15/8 Vovo4and2: 8,14, 24, 6, 2 Dee: 5, 3, 33, 1, 0 Zephyr: 31 lists, 1 herbs, 70 bandages, 31 bags, 3 bow ties 20/7 Ghostly Wreath (MsKat) Bessie: 9, 6, 0, 2, 0 5/7 Cheezer: 11, 6, 1, 1, 0 3/7 DystopianMe 33,4,3,1,0 Vovo4and2: 6, 3, 3, 0, 0 Dee: 3, 2, 0, 2, 0 Zephyr: 4 photos, 36 wreaths, 3 earrings, 0 portrait, 0 shadows 29/7 Follow the Trail (MsX) Zephyr: Case of the Ravens (Nanagina) Hard-to-get: Porter’s house key (Mansion, time shift anomaly) Bessie: 2, 4, 0, 0, 1 Cheezer: 2, 0, 0, 0, 0 3/7 Vovo4and2: 0, 0, 3, 1, 1 Dee: 3, 0, 0, 4, 3 Zephyr: 0 novels, 0 ID cards, 14 codes, 4 boxes 20/7 Fire in the Theater (Nate) Bessie: 14, 5, 7, 1, 5 5/7 Cheezer: 8, 8, 12, 2, 9 3/7 LilyLuna: 25, 33, 24, 23, 26 19/7 SootiesMom: 19-11-2-8-11 15/8 Vovo4and2: 11, 2, 2, 3, 5 Dee: 11, 3, 5, 2, 1 Zephyr: 38 suits, 29 pincers, 7 extinguishers, 4 buckets, 81 ladders 10/7 Leesee: 4-1-7-2-18 White Wing’s Hiding Places (San) Sootiesmom: 0-11-25-38-8 Zephyr: Leesee: 4-9-9-28-6 Dark Ether (Sixel) Bessie: 17, 5, 10, 17 2 5/7 Cheezer: 8, 10, 11, 22, 4 3/7 Sootiesmom: 12-16-6-3-4 15/8 Vovo4and2: 3, 2, 12, 8 , 1 Dee: 4, 0, 5, 6, 4 Zephyr: 37 clocks, 12 pencils, 7 roses, 23 recordings, 12 addresses 24/5 Saving the Townspeople (Sootiesmom) Bessie: 10, 0, 7, 4, 0 5/7 Cheezer: 19, 4, 16, 1, 8 3/7 LilyLuna: 20, 2, 25, 0, 0 19/7 Vovo4and2: 7, 3, 11, 2, 1 Dee: 9, 0, 8, 1, 0 Zephyr: 32 leaflets, 0 maps, 36 masks, 13 signs, 1 megaphones 20/7 Mary’s Investigation (TKD) Bessie: 15, 1, 10, 12, 5 5/7 Cheezer: 5, 9, 4, 18, 16 3/7 LilyLuna: 14, 15, 4, 17, 11 19/7 SootiesMom: 31-0-4-20-28 15/8 Vovo4and2: 6, 1, 5, 5, 13 Dee: 10, 2, 1, 0, 9 Zephyr: 36 articles, 15 gifts, 23 ointments, 31 drawings, 57 certificates 24/5 Furious Son (Trish) Dee: 2, 5, 5, 0, 1 Sootiesmom: 1-2-0-8-4 Zephyr Leesee: 6-3-3-9-9 Possessed by the Darkness (Vada) Bessie: 8, 6, 13, 2, 35 5/7 Cheezer: 7, 2, 17, 8, 37 3/7 LilyLuna: 23, 17, 20, 29, 35 19/7 SootiesMom: 6-6-17-10-45 15/8 Vovo4and2: 1, 2, 14, 4, 23 Dee: 1, 2, 11, 3, 33 Zephyr: 21 padlocks, 28 straps, 28 forms, 23 vitamins, 63 handcuffs 11/7 Leesee: 14, 12, 2, 4, 31 Monsters with Marks (Vovo4and2) Bessie: 8, 37, 12, 0, 6 5/7 Cheezer: 14, 30, 11, 5, 12 3/7 LilyLuna: 4, 32, 13, 10, 3 19/7 Smom: 14 marks, 36 fish, 11 diaries, 13 glasses case, 7 testimonies 15/8 Zephyr: 36 marks, 52 fish, 39 diaries, 2 glasses case, 36 testimonies 20/7 Andrew Rivers’ Childhood (Zephyr) Easy-to-get: stuffed bear, cricket bat Bessie: 11, 3, 23, 9, 4 5/7 Cheeper: 6, 4, 31, 10, 7 3/7 DystopianMe 13,1,44,3,54 (and they are quite a mess) LilyLuna: 8, 0, 28, 17, 9 19/7 SootiesMom: 17-7-37-16-4 15/8 Vovo4and2: 13, 13, 25, 8, 3 Zephyr: {cuddle, cuddle} Leesee: 7-4-30-7-17 Category:Guilds